The Great Party
by 87GN
Summary: Sequel to A Fresh Start. Jay Gatsby, who bears an uncanny resemblance to his cousin Jack Dawson, invites the Titanic survivors to his mansion for a time of their lives. Along with Jesse, they befriend Gatsby's neighbors.
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

_A/N An interesting crossover combining both_ Titanic _and_ The Great Gatsby. _A sequel to_ A Fresh Start _(contains spoilers)_.

 _All rights go to James Cameron for Jack, Rose and Fabrizio, and Baz Luhrmann (F. Scott Fitzgerald) for Jay Gatsby and Nick Carraway. This is more of a prologue, if anything, to get things going._

April 15, 1922

Ten years had passed since the sinking of the _Titanic_ , as Jack Dawson wakes up. World War I vet, and _Titanic_ survivor, he was content, with two children he was blessed, and a third was on the way. He had heard Caledon Hockley had remarried sometime during the war, while he was in a bar before the Prohibition began. He heard the front door being knocked. Jack carefully walks down the stairs, hopeful he doesn't kick over his table. He opened his door, just as the delivery truck drove off to deliver mail and other packages to homes in Chippewa Falls. Jack looked down, to see a lone envelope on his porch. He picked it up, and turned it over. It had no return address, just his name and address was on the front, and postage, nothing more. He had hoped Jesse would write sometime, especially since his near death on the battlefield in France nearly four years prior, and had hoped Jesse didn't die from his injuries. Jack ripped the envelope, and a paper fell out. He picked the paper, and read the contents quietly. It turned out this was from a long-lost relative he had barely even heard of, much less known. Rose came down the stairs, after hearing a slight commotion, and had thought Tommy and James were at it again, both of whom were only born a year apart.

"What is it, honey?" Rose asked, after giving Jack a good-morning kiss.

"I just got a letter. From my long-lost cousin. This is a strange coincidence." Jack ran both his hands through his hair. "He invited both of us, and our children, to go to New York. He's throwing these extravagant parties every weekend, in the hopes to find Daisy, and he wants us to help him find her."

"Oh, Jack. Let's go. This is your family you've never met. I knew you're truly not alone on this earth. Please, Jack. Let's go and meet your cousin." Before Rose could lean in to kiss her husband, their rambunctious boys ran down the stairs. Tommy pushes James down the stairs, nearly making him lose his balance and fall.

"Tommy. Be nice to your brother." Rose scolded her eldest.

"He started it!" Tommy points to his younger brother, then crossed his arms. He stuck his tongue out to his brother.

"He ate my hamburger last night." James shot back.

"Boys. Boys! Enough! Now go wash up and get ready for school. Your nana will be here to look after you when you boys come back from school." Their father broke the two up, before a fight could ensue.

"But she's mean! And she won't let us stay up past 7." James complained.

"I know, I know. But it's for the good of you boys. Now, be fair to her, and I'm sure things will go right for you two. Now, off, you two." Jack gave a gentle shove to Tommy, and ran after his brother up the stairs, with Jack following behind.

Rose looked at her oldest, as he was already beginning to look a lot like his father. Rose gave forth two beautiful sons, James came into this world in September of 1914, while Tommy was in January of 1913, and she was soon expecting her third child. Soon, Jack came downstairs, who slid down the handle to meet Rose. He wrapped his arms around her, then carefully rubbed Rose's baby bump, before gently kissed her.

"Okay, let's do it."

 _A/N Sorry if this was short. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

Chapter 1

April 14, 1922

Jesse and his beautiful wife Marion, along with their two beautiful children; a young son named Asa Jack Williams and his little sister Maude Cora Williams, arrived in New York a day prior. Another World War I vet, _Titanic_ and _Lusitania_ survivor, he was invited to a mansion somewhere in New York, but for a different reason. He hoped his sister and brother-in-law were home, as he didn't want to pay for a dingy motel, and to mainly get away from the speakeasies that some of the motels had sometimes provided. He called a taxi, and threw his hat in the car, as he held the door for his children, who were fighting to be the first to get in the car, and who wanted to sit next to their 'daddy'.

"That's far enough! Get in there, both of you." the young father scolded. He sighed as he pushed his hair away from his eyes, then adjusted his coat, then groaned like an old man as he took his seat, next to his children, and Marion on the opposite. Jesse gave the driver directions to his sister's house, but he knew they would show up unannounced. Since his near death on the battlefield of that ugly war he hasn't spoken nor heard of Jack and Rose, or his sister. He was also slightly hard of hearing in his left ear from the explosion, and doctors told him he might be deaf in that ear soon. It had been just two years since he arrived back to the States from Switzerland. Jesse looked out the window of the cab, as he sees that the city has grown exponentially since the war, and had now entered the Roaring '20's. He tried to wonder why he was needed in New York, since his father's benefactor, as Jesse saw him, died when the _Lusitania_ sank, which had also nearly claimed him again, along with his father.

They reached the house, and Jesse was surprised there were more houses in that area that were being built. The last time he was here, there was nothing, just the factory in front of their house, and a forest off in the distance, next to a small hill.

"Is this the place?" the driver looked back, as be blew cigar smoke at the faces of the young family.

"Exact change, please." the driver says. Jesse coughed as he paid the fare, while Marion told her son to get their luggage, and joked to him that their father is still weak from the war. Maude tugged incessantly at her hat.

"Don't tug at your hat, dear. Go hold your father's hand." Marion says. Jesse limped slightly as he made his way to his sister's porch, then knocked on her door. While the young family waited Jesse noticed (or he thought) Jon finally replaced his car, this time with a Dodge Brothers convertible car. The door suddenly opened, and was greeted by Jesse's teenaged nephew, who bore a slight uncanny resemblance to his uncle now. He had his hair hung completely over one eye, as Jesse let himself, and his family inside the home. Jack ran his hand through his hair as he pushed it back away from his eyes.

"Is your mother home?" Jesse asked, then took off his hat and coat, and he placed it on the tree, before ruffling his hair. "Oh. What a ride." he groaned.

"No, they went to downtown." Jack replied, giving his uncle a firm handshake. "It's so good to see you back again." he says, trying to blink back his tears, then gave his aunt a big hug and a quick peck on her cheek before he flopped back on the couch. He couldn't believe his uncle had finally come back, along with his nephew and niece.

"Both of you, get in here!" Jesse called, as his two children ran around his sister's house.

"Enough with the horseplay. You'll break something. Come here. Go say hello to your cousin Jack." Jesse groaned as he sat on the couch. Both Asa and Maude nervously entered the living room, their hands clasped as Jack bent down. Jack hugged the young children, before he returned back to the couch.

"So, how was your trip?" Both Jesse and Marion looked at each other. Marion slumped into the couch, while Jesse sighed, then buried his face in his hands as he shook his head. They rode the train as if they were in a modern-day _Simpsons_ episode; the constant "Are we there yet?" from his children. Jesse shook his head again, exhaled, then got up from the couch.

"Why don't we have a nice house like this? 'Grampa's' house is too cold. And scary." Asa complained.

"And its old." his sister continued.

"Because you'll break something dear." Marion told her children. But she knew she didn't want a new house anyway. Their old house made more sense, now that their children have been running around, and that she didn't need to clean as often.

Jesse heard something as he toured around the house, and saw things he never noticed when he was here before the war. Almost ten years had passed since he was here, and a lot has changed in his sister and brother-in-law's house. There was a radio on the shelf, playing jazz, and something hummed from the kitchen. There was a refrigerator, in place where the raggedy table once was. There was also a toaster on the cabinet, and a newer looking coffee maker sat next to the toaster.

"You know, Mom told me you died during the war. You're going to give her a nasty heart attack when she sees you." Jack entered the kitchen, with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh yeah? So, how's the school there in Philadelphia?" Jesse asked, following his nephew. To Marion, they both look like they could be twin brothers.

"It's-good. Challenging, but fun. But we've got ourselves a new classmate this school year. His name's Brooks Calvin Hockley."

"Sounds like ol' Hockley finally got himself an heir after all." Jesse gave a small laugh. "This place has changed greatly."

"We finally replaced the door frame, now its not as cold in the winter." Jack says, then he went over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a couple of ice-cold Coke bottles.

"Have a drink." Jack pulled a bottle opener from the drawer, while Jesse yelped.

"It's cold!" he quickly places the bottle back on the table. Marion handed Jack her bottle, so he could open it. Jack then tossed the opener to his uncle, who nearly missed, but barely caught it with his pinkie finger. Jesse opened his bottle, then took a swig of his sugary drink, while Marion was mesmerized by her husband's adams apple as it bobbed with each drink he made. He looked around the kitchen, at the different gadgets that his family had bought since the war, while his own home in the Southwest had no such thing. They still lived as if they were in the late 19th century, but that's how his father liked it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car putter in the drive, as he gave his son some of his soda pop. Maude whined, as she wanted some of the bubbly drink, but Asa turned his back to his little sister.

"Be nice to your sister. Let her have some of the soda." Jesse says, but Asa gave his father a pout.

Jack greeted his parents, then helped them bring in their day's shopping. Asa held to his cup with both hands as he drank his soda, then helped his sister drink out of the same cup, when Jesse's older sister entered the kitchen. She nearly dropped her bags when she saw her brother leaning against the cabinet, drinking his soda with his wife and her nephew and niece. She thought she had seen a ghost.

Ten years had passed.

Ten long years.

Jessica began to cry softly as she put the bags on the table, and slowly walked up to her brother. She had always wondered what happened to her brother. No telegrams, no telephone calls, nothing. She missed him dearly, as she held onto her younger brother's body with great passion, still hugging him. Jack sniffed, and wiped his eyes, while Jon held onto his son's trembling shoulders, who then immediately cried, as he buried his face in his father's shoulder. Jessica cried even more as she helped her brother hobble along as they made their way to the living room. Jon offered a hand as he helped his brother-in-law sit in the couch, along with Jack. Jesse winced in pain, the bomb's shrapnel had lodged itself in Jesse's leg, and if disturbed the certain way, it brought back horrible nightmares of being back at that terrible battlefield. Marion comforted her husband, while Jack prepared tea, which had a comforted Jesse a bit. Jon knew there was so much catching up to do, since they had seen each other since that night from _Titanic_ 's demise. He also wanted to know where Jack and Rose were, and if they were still together. Jesse assured they were still together, since he and Jack had fought the same battle together, and was the last place he saw of Jack. Fabrizio and Karl were also doing fine, but they were less scathed than he was. Fabrizio is now working for the state, possibly for a proposed federal highway that would connect New Mexico with the rest of the country. Karl returned to Colorado, working the same mine since leaving the house before Jesse and Marion got married. And of course, their father and Ruth were still happily married for nearly seven years now.

"So, what truly brings you back to New York?" Jon asked, groaning as he sat back down. The years of working at the same factory was beginning take a toll on his body.

"Well, I got a mysterious letter from a sender, with no return stamp or a name, asking me to join him at some sort of party, whom he knows personally. His name is Jay Gatsby." Jesse says, sipping his lukewarm tea.

"Jay Gatsby. Interesting. Never heard of him." Jon says, furrowing his brow. "But I wonder if this has something to do with Jack."

"I'm not too sure. However, this person, not Gatsby, has known Mr. Smith personally. Smith perished when the _Lusitania_ went down in 1915, which also nearly claimed me and Father. We didn't know a war had been going on." Jesse says, lightly sniffing. He remembered he was supposed to start engineering school in Germany, full expenses paid, at a well known school there.

"I see now. I read about that, and wondered what happened to you both since then." Jon says.

"Maybe he invited you to go there, since you liked to go to such parties. Eric has told me during his drunken talks." Jack says, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

"Eric drinks?" Jon was shocked. He couldn't picture his younger brother drinking in any way, except when they played poker games, and that it was a cheap quality.

"He drinks since the time he thought Uncle died in the war. He made a terrible mess in the kitchen." Jack imitated his uncle, gagging and all. Both Asa and Maude laughed at their older cousins' silliness. Jesse then remembered he heard a car putter.

"We still have the Model T. Runs great now after all these years, thanks to you and your abilities. But we did stuff to that car to bring it to today's time, like an electric start engine. That convertible is my son's. It's a Dodge Brothers car. I told my son he could have any car he wants, so long it comes from his own money. Its a beautiful car, and rides great. Well, go to the party. I'm sure you'll see Jack and Rose there. And maybe find out if the person who is in any way related to Mr. Smith will still help you in any way possible." Jon says, slowly getting up from his couch.

"There's just one problem with that. Have you heard of 'East Egg'?" Jon, Jack and Marion looked at each other. Jack nearly spat out his Coke. Jessica heard of the place, as her friends had come from Long Island, near these neighborhoods that overlooked West Egg. Jessica didn't believe it either, but it's full of rich and upper class people, and the rest was left to their imaginations, as she didn't visit the place herself.

"Long Island. Then it's settled. I will go to East Egg, and see what I can do in the meantime. I just hope Jack is there. It's been nearly four years since we have seen each other."

* * *

Later that evening, Jesse showered, then put on some nice clothes before he hugged his wife and children.

"Don't give your mother a hard time." Jesse says to his children, then puts on his hat, before leaving the house. Jack waited as his uncle limped down the stairs, before finally making it to the car.

"You should get a walking stick. Like Grandpa." Jack joked, as Jesse nearly had difficulty climbing into the car.

"Watch it! I'm not that old. Besides, your Grandpa's still in excellent shape, just he can't do the stuff like he used to do." Jesse says, closing the door. Jack smiled.

"Watch this." Jack turns the key, places his foot to a button on the floor, and instantly, the Dodge sputtered to life.

 _What a time to be alive._ Jesse thought, feeling the rumble of the engine's vibration in the seat. He watches as Jack seamlessly shifts the car's transmission, then leaving the house.

"Do you want the top down or up?" Jack asked, as they came to a stop.

"What?"

"Top down or up?" Before Jesse could answer, Jack unfastened the clasps that held the cloth to the window, and rolled it back. The cool air felt comfortable as the breeze ruffled the men's hair, as Jack drove his car through the ever bustling city of New York..


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Nick Carraway

Chapter 2

Jack and Rose stepped out of the cab, among the bustling streets of New York. Jack paid for his fare, then joined his wife. They began to search for Jesse, even if this city was large and bustling. Rose pointed towards a theatre, but Jack shook his head.

"I don't think that is Jesse's cup of tea. At least not yet, anyway. Come on, I think I know where he's at."

* * *

[Nick Carraway narrating]

In the summer of 1922, the tempo of the city approached hysteria...

* * *

Jesse and his nephew Jack arrived in bustling downtown Manhattan in their Dodge Brothers convertible.

"This is as far Father will allow me to go." he says.

"That's fine. Hopefully I'll run into Jack in this city sometime." Jesse says, groaning as he stepped out of the car. He places his hands on the car door. "Drive safe. Take care of your aunt."

"See you, Uncle." Jack waved, then drove off, back towards Queens. Jesse looked around at the busy New York, trying to figure out where to begin, to find this elusive 'Jay Gatsby' character. This was indeed a different time even for ten years...

* * *

[Nick]

A fever pitch of buying and selling...

Stocks hit record peaks. And Wall Street boomed, in a steady golden roar...

[ **IMAGES OF DECADENT NEW YORK FADE IN, ILLUSTRATING NICK'S V.O.** ,

All the while Jesse looked around at his surroundings once more.

 **_Dancing girls, speakeasies, bootleg kings, fat cats counting fresh fortunes, and the stock market climbing up, up, up...!_**

 **The parties were bigger; the shows were broader; the buildings were higher; the morals were looser; and the ban on alcohol had backfired... making the liquor cheaper. Wall Street was luring the young and ambitious.**

* * *

Not too far from where Jesse was standing, in a sea of boater-style hats, they crowd a busy Manhattan streets. Soon, one of the wearer gazes up, and appeared to be no older than Jesse.

* * *

[Nick]

And I was one of them.

* * *

Jesse took a deep breath, then ballooned his cheeks. Newspaper boys yelling out headlines, cars honking incessantly, and through the crowds the man carefully approaches Jesse. Jesse turned, making the man flinch a bit. The man nervously gave a hand to Jesse.

"I'm Nick Carraway. And you are-"

"I'm Jesse Williams." Jesse gave the man a half-smile, which made the man blush a little.

"Ah. So you're here too, huh? Making your own fortunes, buying stocks in this fair city of New York?" Nick asked. Jesse only laughed.

"No. I have a sister here-" Without warning Nick grabbed Jesse's wrist, then called for a cab.

"Whoa. Wait. Where're you taking me?" Jesse asked, trying to fight this stranger's grip.

"Come. I rented a place just twenty miles from here, on Long Island-" Jesse's ears perked. _Long Island! That must be the place where Jay Gatsby lived. Surely this stranger must know someone by that name._ Jesse thought, but he was careful not to show his intentions to this man, as they left the hustle and bustle of New York.

...

They soon arrived, at a run-down looking building, which was surrounded by enormous mansions. This one looked to be in rough shape than his own house back in the Southwest.

"Welcome to West Egg." Nick says, paying the taxi fare, then tugged at his coat flaps. "This was once a forgotten grounds-keeper cottage." Jesse tugged at his coat flaps, then fixed his hair before following. Nick opened the door. "To get started, I bought a dozen volumes on credit, banking, and investments. Surely, you have heard of these, have you?" Nick picks up one of the red and gold-bound bonds book.

"Please, make yourself at home, good sir." Nick sets the book down, then turns on the radio. Jesse sat down on a couch, then places his hands in front of him.

 _"The stock market hit another record high today!"_


	4. Chapter 4: The Cousins' Reunion

The cab stopped at its final destination. Jack and Rose emerged from the car. Jack paid for the taxi fare, while Rose looked at the now unfamiliar sights, at the willows that surrounded each of the mansions. Jack caught up with his wife, while they stood in the middle of a dirt track that led to the mansions. Soon, they walked through the darkened road, passing each of the mansions, until one small cottage caught Jack's eye. He thought that the rundown-looking building looked out of place, amongst the mansions.

Inside the cottage Jesse kept himself occupied in the house by tidying a few things here and there, until he couldn't contain himself for what was inside those bonds books. He had never seen these kinds of books before; back at his office he kept records in loose papers and little notepads of the inventories, transactions, all the things he needed to keep his business in operation. Despite his southwest location he was just as busy as he had seen in New York earlier. Jesse opened a book, and saw that these were unlike he had seen before. Investments, bonds, banking, trust. Jesse carefully closed the book, and placed it back to its original position as if it hadn't been touched in the first place.

...

At the next mansion over, Rose looked over at the run-down cottage, expecting to see something out of the ordinary, while Jack knocked on the large, heavy-looking door.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Rose asked, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings. Jack knocked on the door once more.

"This is the address that was given to me. I didn't know I had a cousin in the first place..." Rose tightly hugged Jack, until the door opened. Inside, stood a man, who looked possibly no older than Jack himself, and Rose could see the uncanny resemblance between Jack and the man.

"Dawson?" The man looked sort of stunned by who he saw in front of him, for he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jack was also the same.

"And you must be...Gat-" Before Jack could finish, the man grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sort of a tight hug. They both sobbed for they had seen each other for the first time, and wondered what one another must be like. Meanwhile, Rose rubbed her tears from her cheeks, at the man who nearly lost his life out at sea nearly a decade prior, but also of the joyous occasion that is happening between the cousins. She turned her gaze back at the house, until something caught her eye. It looked like she saw a ghost staring back at her, through the dark windows. Rose flinched, turned back to the men, and looked back at the spooky-looking house. Whatever it was that stood at that window had disappeared, leaving behind a black void...

...

Jesse slept on the soft-looking couch, his head resting on his hand looking like the Thinker's pose, when Nick entered back in his house for the evening. He clattered noisily as he places his keys and watch on the table, then takes off his jacket, leaving it on the chair's back. He takes off his tie, while Jesse looked groggy, clearly awaken from his sleep. He yawned and stretched, then looked around at the commotion Nick was making. While Nick was taking off his tie he looked out the window, until he saw a young woman, looking back at him, or so he thought. Quickly, Nick turned back, his hands on the counter to balance himself, while a dish clattered about on the floor. He was too nervous to look back at that house, or the young woman. Instead, he went towards the back, not noticing Jesse trying to wake up from his slumber.

...

"Jack and I, we go back. Way back." Jay Gatsby says, pouring three glasses of champagne from a bottle, then carries them to the couple, and for himself. "I remember Jack, when he was five or so, we go out to the hills behind his father's old house, back in Chippewa Falls, and play back there. His father was my uncle, my mother's younger brother. Where are the kids, Jack? I've wanted to see your beautiful children, my darling nephews."

"We left them with our nanny back in Chippewa Falls. They would be a handful if we brought them along." Jack says, swirling the drink in his glass.

"Nonsense. Children are a blessing. Since that tragic house fire I haven't heard of Jack since, until I read up on the _Titanic_ 's sinking. I knew Jack wanted to be a traveler, to see the world. I felt some nagging feeling, that this time, he might have gone down, to be with his family once and for all..." Gatsby took a sip of his champagne, then continued. "I had a former friend telegram me that Jack was indeed alive and well, married, and has two beautiful children, and a third is on the way." Jay turned his attention to Rose, then continued on with his story of Jack. "Just like his father, he was an adventurous fellow. Liked to see the sights. He came originally from somewhere out west, as my mother often told stories of what her brother was like. The last time I'd seen Jack was when he was 7, and that was the last time we played, until my father moved from Minnesota to New York, for he got a new job here in the city. We have so much to catch up on. Hey, what happened to that other war hero I've been hearing about. I also have a surprise for him." Both Jack and Rose looked at each other. The _Titanic_ tragedy, the fiasco it ensued thereafter, the _Lusitania_ sinking three years later, in which Jesse and his father were on board, followed by the First World War, and with that the devasting possibilty that Jesse was left for dead in the field...The last time Jack saw Jesse was seeing him booking it for the hills in France, after his rifle had jammed, while he tried to call him back. A bomb had been thrown, at the direction Jesse was running, then detonated. They both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Rose tilted her head, then gulped the champagne in one drink, while Jack placed his on the table.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner with Tom

Jesse worked on Nick's ratty old Dodge car, trying to tune the engine as best he could. This reminded him of working on that Renault back on the _Titanic_ , trying his best to make the engine run on that car. Soon he hears a noise coming from the mansion next door. There were people revelling about, and and among that crowd a scantily-clad girl waved in Jesse's direction, as if trying to flirt with him. Jesse pushed his long hair back, took a quick glance at the girl, then turned his attention back to the car. He made sure the brakes were locked, then turned the engine with difficulty. The engine shook in the car, but to Nick, it was good enough, for he needed to see his cousin, Daisy Buchanan.

"Come, Jesse. There's someone I want you to meet. She's a sweet girl, though she's married to her husband. Hop in, and I'll take you there." Nick says, adjusting his coat and hat, before getting in the car. Jesse grabbed his hat, then hopped in, before they disappeared down the drive.

Jesse and Nick bobbled along in the car as Nick piloted the old Dodge to his sister's mansion, and Jesse craned his head through the window to get a peek at a Georgian mansion as they passed an expansive lawn, and they see a man playing a game of polo in that lawn.

"That man there, his name is Tom; he comes from an heir to one of America's wealthiest families, and he's married to my sister." Nick says, pointing to the man, as they passed a group of men playing on the field. As they passed, Tom takes a hit to the polo ball, that almost hits one of his gardeners.

"Back when we were in Yale he had been one of the best of the sporting star." Nick says, guiding his car through the dirt drive. "But now his glory days were behind him and he contented himself with... other _affairs_."

Tom yells into the telephone while the butler held his composure. Outside, Jesse and Nick adjusted their coats, and were soon escorted by Tom's servant, where they met him at the balcony of the house.

"I told you not to call me here...!" Tom soon slammed the receiver down into the cradle, and meets with both Jesse and Nick, and grasps their hands in an overly tightly way.

"Shakespeare! How's the great American novel coming?" Tom asks, then turns his attention to Jesse. "And how are you, my..." he soon trailed off, as he couldn't make of what he could of Jesse.

"Ah, he's my associate. Yes." Nick says, clearing his throat. "My associate and I are selling bonds now Tom... with Walter Chase's outfit-"

"Never heard of 'em." Tom says, then slaps Nick on his shoulder with irritating heartiness, while he stole a gaze at Jesse's direction. "Hey! What say after dinner we go into town?"

"Can't. Big day on the new job tomorrow, and my associate as well-" Nick says, trying to grab Jesse's hand.

"Nonsense. Catch up with the old wolf pack? We're going." Tom says, then leads both Nick and Jesse down a grand hall lined with the trophies that chronicle Tom's infinite sporting achievements. "First team, all-American!" Tom admires his own achievements. "You see? Made me who I am today." Tom stops in front of the trophy cabinet, then pulls his favorite trophy out of there. "Here- Forest Hills... I played the Prince of Wales." Tom puts the trophy back in the cabinet, then reaches for a football. "Life's something you dominate Nick." He throws a fake pass at Jesse, who immediately got into position as if to catch the ball; instead, Tom pelts Nick with the ball. "If you're any good." Nick fumbles as Tom charges him, while Jesse quickly gets out of the way of the tackling men. "Ha-ha-ha!" Tom tackles Nick, knocking him back, through a pair of vaulting doors, and into...

...

A shimmering, sun-dazzled room in which enormous white curtains whip and snap in the breeze...Nick was clearly frozen, awestruck by the beauty of the room in from of him. Jesse quickly runs in before the French doors shut, then straightens himself, and as the curtains fall, a beautiful white hand rises from behind the couch, and with it, a low, thrilling voice...

"Oh Nicky... Is that you my lovely?"

A young woman appears from over the back of the couch. Her bright eyes and passionate mouth are framed by a strawberry-blonde bob. She whispers dramatically...

"Do they miss me in Chicago?"

"Oh, yes. About a dozen people send their love." Nick says.

"How gorgeous." Daisy says, clearly unimpressed.

"They're absolutely in mourning... They're crying..."

"No-"

"They're wailing..."

"No-"

"They're screaming, they're shouting..."

"No-"

"Daisy Buchanan, we can't live without you!"

"I'm p-paralyzed with happiness...!" Daisy then takes Nick's hand and squeals with childish glee as she drags him over the sofa and onto his back on the floor. Nick stares up... And, a mysterious, athletic girl glares back. Daisy turns to whomever Nick was looking at.

"Jordan Baker; a very famous golfer."

Nick's blood began to drain from his face...while Jesse looked on, and sees Daisy making her way to him.

"Who is this fella? So tall...so gorgeous..." Daisy ran her hands along Jesse's shoulders and chest, then licked her lips as she kept her eyes on Jesse with a scandalous deight, then thrusts her hips to the poor man who was pinned against the door, all the while she had Jesse's hips in her arms. Meanwhile Nick rights himself and extends his hand.

"I've seen your face on the cover of _Sporting Life_. Nick Carraway..." But Jordan merely yawns and stands.

"I've been lying on that sofa for as long as I can remember..." Daisy takes her hands off of Jesse, then turns to Nick with an even more scandalous delight as well.

"I know! This summer I'll sort of, fling you and Jordan together..." As Tom prepares drinks at the bar, he glances skittishly at a white telephone set ostentatiously upon a marble pedestal. "I'll push you into linen closets, and out to sea in boats..."

"I'm not listening to a word!" Jordan fired back. Irritated, Tom turns to Nick.

"Nick, Daisy tells me you're over at West Egg; throwing your lot in with those social-climbing, primitive New Money types...?"

"Well, my little shack is a cardboard box at eighty a month, and my associate chips in as well..." Nick says, uneasily.

"Your lives are so adorable. I really like that tall one." Daisy says, looking at Jesse, then winked, while Jordan toys with a golf club, and speaks with bored contempt.

"I know somebody in West Egg." she says, not even looking up.

"I don't know a single-" Nick began, but Jordan turns dramatically.

"Oh, you must know Gatsby." Daisy takes a sharp intake of breath, and at the same time Jesse was also on the attention.

"Gatsby?" Daisy says, as she struggles to control her rising emotion. "What Gatsby...?" Before anyone can reply, Henri announces-

" _Madame, le diner est servi_!" while Jordan whack a golf ball into a makeshift cup - a trophy on the floor - and the waiters sweep open the doors and the curtains flutter up again.

...

Daisy, Nick, Jesse, Jordan and Tom sit at a long, sumptuously laid table. Food, wine, laughter, smoking...and for Jesse, a glass of water.

"Would you like to hear a family secret? Its about the butler's nose..." Daisy says, wiping her chin daintily as she leaned forward. Jesse stopped whatever he was eating, as he nearly choked, then wiped his mouth, before looking towards Jordan.

"Things went from bad to worse..." Jordan says, rolling her eyes. She gave a comtempt glare towards Jesse, who quickly looked down at his barely-eaten food.

"Tell us, Jesse. What do you do for a living." Tom clasped his hands in front of him.

"Well, I work out west..."

"Nicky... I heard a rumor, that you were getting married to a girl out west..."

"Its a libel, I'm too poor."

"They have to be old so they die quickly..." Jordan says, glaring harder at Jesse now, making him uncomfortable.

"Can't we talk about something else? Anything? Crops? You're making me feel uncivilized Daisy-" This draws a strangely violent interjection from Tom.

"Civilization's going to pieces! Haven't you boys read _The Rise of the Colored Empires_ by this fellow Goddard?!" He looked at both Jesse and Nick.

"Why no..." Nick and Jesse say together, then stared at each other. Tom stands and begins to pace-

"You two ought to read it! The idea is that its up to us, the dominant race, to watch out, or these other races..." Tom straightens the bow-tie on his black servant- "Will have control of things!"

"Tom's been very profound lately. He reads deep books with long words in them." She says, leaning toward Jesse.

"It's been proved. Its scientific." Tom says, raising a fist to the air.

"We've got to beat them down." Daisy says dryly. Soon the telephone rings. All freeze. Another ring.

"Excuse me... I'll be right back." He goes inside to answer. An embarrassed moment; suddenly Daisy throws her napkin down.

"I'm sorry..." She quickly gets out of her seat and follows Tom into the house. Nick, at a loss, turns to Jordan.

"Well, this Mr. Gatsby you spoke of, he is our neighbor..." Nick points to himself and Jesse, who soon looks up, after picking up some food pieces that fell on his lap.

"Shhhh... Don't talk. I want to hear what happens." Jordan shushed. A subdued, impassioned murmur is audible in the room beyond.

"Is something happening?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"I thought everybody knew." Jordan glared at Nick, then at Jesse.

"I don't."

"Tom's got some woman in New York."

"Got some woman?"


	6. Chapter 6: An Informal Party

A train waits at a drawbridge spanning a small, foul creek, where a vast dumping ground comprised of massive mounds of smoldering ash. The train tracks cut through its heart and the gleaming towers of the city shimmer in the distance. Both Jesse and Nick look out at the awful wasteland in front of them, and from where they were sitting they could see a gigantic paint peeling billboard that reads: "Dr. T.J. Eckleberg." Tom, flushed with booze and heat, glances covertly around the halted carriage, while Nick and Jesse sit on the opposite side of the man.

"You don't look so good." Jesse says.

"Tell me something I don't know!" the man fires back. As the carriage moves, Tom suddenly pulls both Nick and Jesse to their feet, then drags them both from the moving train..

"Come on, both of you! On your feet!" Jesse nearly trips, but manages to catch himself, and at the same time, winces in pain from the shrapnel. As the train pulls off, Nick, exasperates, chases Tom, followed by Jesse, who was bringing up the rear.

"What are we doing out here?" Nick asked.

"Trust me!"

"Wait a second would you!?"

"Dominate Nick! Dominate!" Tom, Nick and Jesse arrive to a small garage. A sign reads: "GEORGE B. WILSON. Cars Bought and Sold." As the trio enter the dim garage, a nervous, spiritless man, appears from the back office.

"Hello Wilson! How's business?"

"I can't complain. When are you going to sell me that car?" Wilson asked, in an impatient tone. To Jesse, he felt like he was in his shop once more, and people have been asking if he was willing to sell a car that sat behind his shop for years. Even his own employees have been nagging him to sell that car.

"I've got my man working on it." The words echoed in Jesse's mind. He's heard this line one too many times.

"Works pretty slow, don't he?" And this one.

"Maybe I'd better sell it somewhere else? Or better yet, I can sell it to this fine gentleman right here. He's a fine mechanic, even though he may not look like one." Tom says, pointing to Jesse. "He can work on it faster, if he'd like."

"I don't mean that, I just..." Wilson's grovelling is terminated by the sound of chunky red heels corkscrewing down stairs from above. All turn to see. Buxom. Smoldering. Elementally sensual.

"If its business you're talking, you should be talking to me..." the woman turns to her husband. "Get some chairs why don't you; so somebody can sit down." Myrtle smiles slowly and, walking through her husband as if he were a ghost, shakes hands with Tom. "Hurry up!" she snapped at Wilson.

"Oh, sure... Sure..." Wilson hurries out back.

"Mrs. Wilson... Nick Carraway. And Jesse Williams."

"A pleasure..."

"Nick's a writer..." Tom began, but Myrtle is completely uninterested.

"I'm in bonds, actually..." Nick says feebly.

"Get on the next train." Tom says with intention.

"Now...? Are we gettin' that dog?" Myrtle says, as if trying to play hard to get.

"Whatever you want. And you can call up your sister..." Tom says, glancing to Nick. "She'll like him."

"Oh no, that's alright, I'm busy. But Jesse here is free." Nick says, thumbing Jesse.

"No. I'm taken. Sorry."

"Catherine's said to be very good looking, by people who oughta know." Myrtle says, intentionally looking at both Nick and Jesse.

"Really I can't..."

"Do you want to embarrass Myrtle? That's rude." Tom whispered to Nick.

...

Later, they arrived to an apartment complex, where Jesse is kneeled over a puppy mouthing a soggy dog biscuit that dissolves into a saucer of milk. Nick, horrified, perches on a couch in a small room stuffed with tacky, pretentious objects; that were obviously bought by Tom. Soon, Nick springs to his feet and yanks open the front door, nearly hitting Jesse who was still watching the puppy trying to eat its soggy biscuit, only to be startled by a slender, louche girl in her twenties, with a sticky bob of red hair. The woman sweeps into the room, pivots, and extends her hand.

"I'm Catherine; ain't we havin' a party?" Catherine says, leaning close to Nick now.

"Oh, I'm... I'm not sure now's a good time- I was just going..." But Nick's exit is blocked.

"Hello...!" Mrs. Mckee, a shrill woman in her 30s, enters with her husband, Mr. Mckee, a feminine man with a bit of shaving cream on his cheek.

"Chester McKee, pleasure to meet you. And who is this gorgeous young man here?" he turns to Jesse, who was getting up from watching the puppy. He looked up at Jesse. "So tall."

"Nick Carraway. And that is Jesse." Chester began to study closely at Jesse's face, which appeared more feminine than his was.

"Jesse. What a beautiful name. So beautiful..." Chester raised his hand to feel Jesse's soft face, and to get a good look at his jawline. "Just like a beautiful work of art from God himself." he says, running his fingers along Jesse's pronounced jawline, and sees his stud earring. The whole apartment began to fall into chaos.

"Where're the kids?" Mrs. Mckee asked, while Nick is still trying to leave, but Catherine has him cornered...

"What's the matter? Don't ya like me?" Catherine says to Nick. Suddenly, the bedroom door whooshes open and Myrtle appears wearing an astounding, red jersey sheath dress.

"Myrtle Turtle...! Oh, that dress is adorable!" Mrs. Mckee says shrilly.

"It's just a crazy old thing. I slip it on when I don't care what I look like!" Myrtle says, while Tom appears behind her, arrogantly buttoning his shirt.

"Get some ice Myrtle, before everyone goes to sleep." Myrtle sweeps into the kitchen; Tom opens the liquor cabinet.

"Tom, I really should be going..." Nick says, trying to make for the door, while Jesse was in an equally sticky situation with Chester as well, who was smelling him now. He was starting to have flashbacks of that time back at that bar in Philadelphia again. Chester put his hands on Jesse's shoulders now, rubbing them, while still smelling Jesse. Soon, Chester begins to unbutton Jesse's blazer buttons from behind.

"Nonsense..." Tom says, grabbing Nick's arm.

"Tom; I don't think- Daisy's my-" Tom pulls Nick back toward the "party".

"Listen Nick, you like to watch; I remember that from college. And that's OK, I make no judgment; but we've got a whole summer-do you want to sit on the sideline and watch, or do you want to play ball?"

"Yeah. Ain't we good enough for ya?" Catherine winks, then pushes Nick into his chair, and fearlessly lands herself in his lap. "Take off yer hat and stay awhile..."

"Hey Nick! McKee's in the artistic game."

"Photography." Mckee says, then turns to Jesse. "I wish you could model for me. You look so good." He runs his hand alongside Jesse's slender neck.

"M-m-model?" Jesse stammered, then swallowed. He had been asked to model since his arrival back to New York.

"Nick's artistic." Tom says.

"No..."

"Really?" Mckee momentarily looks away from Jesse.

"Ah, no, well, I write a little..." Tom clunks the gramophone needle onto a record and Catherine raises her voice above the music.

"Do you live on Long Island, too?"

"I live at West Egg." Nick says, uneasily.

"Really? I was there at a party about a month ago. At a man named Gatsby's. Do you know him?"

"Jesse and I live right next door to him..." Nick says, trying to look for his new-found friend.

"He's a cousin of Kaiser Wilhelm's..." Catherine leans close and whispers in Nick's ear. "Neither of them can stand who they're married to."

"Doesn't she like Wilson either?" Myrtle overhears what Nick and Catherine were talking about

"He's a greasy little scumbag!" Tom grins arrogantly and offers a drink to Catherine.

"No thanks; I feel just as good on nothing at all..." With a suggestive glimpse of tongue, Catherine pops a pill. "Nerve pills, I get them from a doctor in Queens. You want one?"

"My nerves are fine thanks..." Catherine smiles mischievously, puts a pill on her tongue and suddenly kisses Nick... He splutters, but Catherine tips the scotch to his mouth, washing the pill down. Blurry freakish images of time passing... The whiskey is in demand by all; Catherine dances a solo. The music is sexy, dirty, deafening. The images become wilder, nauseatingly violent... As Catherine undresses Nick...the puppy sits on the table groaning faintly through the smoke, Myrtle suddenly springs to her feet!

"I've got to get a massage, and a wave, and a collar for the dog, and one of those cute little ash-trays where you touch a spring, and a wreath with a black silk bow for mother's grave!"

...

Later that night, Nick, very drunk, finds himself at the bathroom window, observing the infinite life of the city...

 _High over the city_

 _our yellow windows_

 _must have contributed_

 _their share of human secrets_

 _to the casual watcher in the street..._

Meanwhile, Jesse was in a deep sleep along with Chester, his arm wrapped around Jesse's body, to prevent him from escaping, and his shirt was half buttoned. Chester had his face very close to Jesse's, while he had his small mouth open, and for the first time, he was snoring.

...

Nick is still asleep, while the harsh morning light soon awashes him. His eyelids slowly flutter awake. He realizes he's been sleeping on the porch in his underwear...His pants lie next to him, his shirt is on the railing, his jacket is in a tree, and his car is parked in the bushes... Jesse was waking up inside the house, equally feeling nauseated from the night before, and just like Nick, he had no idea how he got back to the house. Jesse got up, but stumbles over before falling to the floor with a loud _thud_!

...

Later that evening, an immaculate chauffeur, in uniform of robin's egg blue, stands on Nick's doorstep, holding a silver tray on which rests an invitation... The words written on the invitation " _Dear Mr. Carraway, the honor would be entirely mine, if you would attend my little party..._ "

This was the exact same invitation Jesse had received.


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation to Party

A line of limousines stretches from the lights of Manhattan towards Gatsby's gates, as an open-topped Rolls Royce motors through Gatsby's gates, a roadster packed with rowdy revellers, swerves onto the verge and roars cheekily by...

" _The whole city packed into automobiles and all weekend, every weekend, ended up at Gatsby's..._ "

Gatsby's magnificent castle and its illuminated fountains line a driveway packed with limousines; crowds of glamorous people stream up the broad marble stairs. Both men dressed in their evening best, Nick and Jesse offered their invitation to a doorman who shrugs. Once inside, Jesse takes off his hat, then rubs the top with his sleeve as a gaggle of gorgeous, but obviously low-class girls, carelessly sweep past both Nick and Jesse through the portico and into a bizarre mix of characters that surged toward the light at the end of this dark, vaulting, vomitorium-like passageway. Doors burst open; the dazzling spectacle of the Grand Ballroom...!

Champagne fountains vault to the ceiling. At the base of the fountains waiters scoop finger-bowl sized glasses onto trays. Nick, almost unable to believe his eyes, takes in the impossible variety of guests at Gatsby's... These guests would include: Billionaire play-boy publishers, and their blond nurses... Heiresses comparing inheritances on Gatsby's beach... Walter Chase, losing money at the roulette tables... Gossip columnists... Alongside gangsters and governors exchanging telephone numbers... Silent film stars... Broadway directors... Morality protectors... Casino collectors... Underage hecklers... And Ewing Klipspringer, dubious descendent of Beethoven!

Overwhelmed, and out-of-place, Nick approaches the bar...

"Do you know where I might find the host, Mr. Gatsby?" Nick brandishes his invitation. "I live just next door..."

"Mr. Gatsby? I've never seen him sir. Why, no one has..." The bartender automatically hands Nick a martini. He downs the martini in one gulp, steps over an even drunker guest, who collapses at his feet, and makes his way out to the terrace of the mansion. Meanwhile, Jack and Rose stepped from the staircase, in their evening best, as they take in the various guests that were coming into Jack's cousin's mansion. They were reminded once more as if they were on the _Titanic_ , before their evening dinner with Cal. They thought they could see Jesse, but the ballroom contained a lot of people, and Jack knew Jesse easily blended in nicely with these people.

"Let's check over there. Jesse might be at the refreshments." Jack points to the champagne fountain. "People really love to talk to him."

"Jack, what if he's not here? What if he really died in that war? I haven't heard from Marion since before the war started..." Rose felt a lump form in her throat, and tears began to well in her eyes. She also thought of Marion, all alone, who was left to raise their two kids without their beautiful father...

"Rose, look at me. Jesse's a strong man. He was insubordinate; he didn't follow my orders, but he's still my friend, and I know he's still alive, even if it was a slim chance. If he can make it out of _Titanic_ , Cal's tortures, he'll make out of this one. Trust me." Jack hugged his wife, then wiped her tears before they made their way through the throngs of the crowd, in search of Jesse, hoping that he really is there, for Jack's heart also ached, just thinking about him.

Nick gazes out over the impossibly decadent party...

"Wow." he says to the immense crowd of people, and at Jesse, who was having a conversation with a gangster, and the two laughed, while the gangster reached up to touch Jesse's hair. He watched, as Jesse took off his hat, ruffled his hair, and let the gangster have at it. Once they were done, a photographer approached Jesse, and from where Nick was standing, he could tell the photographer was clearly nervous, as he asked Jesse to stand for the camera, while his assistant began to set up the camera. Another person tapped at Jesse's shoulder, whom Nick recognized as one of the silent movie directors, motioned to Jesse that he wanted to see after he was done with the photoshoot. Unbeknownst to Nick, a mysterious, masked guest stalks toward him from behind...

"I thought I might see you here..." Startled, Nick turns to find... Jordan Baker.

Hello." Nick says nervously.

"I remembered you lived next door..."

"Its like... an amusement park."

"Who is that, is that the man we met earlier with Tom?" Jordan looked behind Nick, as another gangster played with Jesse's hair. "Does he have anyone with him?"

"Who, Jesse? He already has made some connections..." Nick says, looking back at Jesse, then saw a flapper who tried to flirt with him.

"Shall we?" Jordan seductively leads Nick down the terrace steps...

"Did you get an invitation?" Nick asked.

"People aren't invited to Gatsby's."

"Well I was... I seem to be the only one. No wait, I also have a friend who was also invited here. Who is this Gatsby?"

"A haughty East Egger," A person by the name of Teddy interjects. "He was a German spy during the war."

"Teddy Barton. Nick Carraway."

"A German spy...?" Nick says, trying to keep his composure. Meanwhile Teddy's annoying East Egger friend, Nelson, also chimes in.

"No, no, no, no. He's the Kaiser's assassin."

"I heard he killed a man once." The lanuid girls says.

"Its true!"

"You look at him sometimes when he thinks no one's watching... I'll bet he killed a man." lanuid girl says.

"Kills for fun! Free of charge!" Teddy says excitedly.

"Well he's already richer than God." Nelson followed up. Nick turns to Jordan; an alarmed whisper. "You don't believe he killed a man do you...?"

"Let's go find him, and you can ask him yourself..." Jordan says wickedly. As the dance-floor erupts, and world-famous dancer Gilda Grey is announced, Jordan leads Nick off. As Nick and Jordan bound up a winding staircase, Jordan teases seductively.

"Oh, Mr. Gatsby...!" then turns to Nick, "Shall I lead you into his clutches?" Nick and Jordan explode into a dark room. A stout, middle-aged man wheels to them with unsettling intensity.

"You won't find him!" A person who goes by the name of Owl Eyes says. He plucks two finger-bowl sized cocktails from a row lined up on the table and hands them to Nick and Jordan. He continued, "This house and everything in it, are all part of an elaborate disguise. But Mr. Gatsby doesn't exist."

"Phooey; I've met him!" Jordan fired back.

"Which one; the Prince, the Spy, the Murderer? I've been wandering his halls drunk for about a week now - but no matter where I look, I can't find anyone who knows anything real about Mr. Gatsby."

"Well I don't care; he gives large parties - and I like large parties, they're so intimate; at small parties there isn't any privacy." Jordan says, dismissively.

"But if that's true; what's all this for...?" Nick asks Owl Eyes.

"That, my dear fellow, is the question..." Owl Eyes looks to the window; and Nick and Jordan follow his gaze to... Gatsby's garden, where, as the band hits fever pitch, and twilight becomes night... THE PARTY HAS BEGUN!


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Party

As the music nears its final crescendo, the evening's many fantastical characters dance uproariously around the pool. On an elaborate flotilla in the center of it all Jordan and Nick are kicking a wild Charleston. The number finally peaks!

"I didn't expect all this..." Nick says, nearly out of breath.

"What did you expect?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know..."

"Disappointed?" Jordan asked dryly.

"Not in the slightest..." Jordan and Nick look as if they might just kiss...

"Penny-less pantywaist!" Teddy leers between them and pulls Jordan away. "I'm stealing her away Carraway!" Over the wild applause, the orchestra leader announces...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the grand terrazzo; for the premiere of Mr. Vladimir Tostoff's " _A Jazz History of the World_ ", and accompanying fireworks!" Nick follow Jordan, but Teddy cuts him off.

"Look around you! Rich girls don't marry poor boys-" On cue, a drinks tray comes in between the men. There is a flurry of movement... Teddy rudely snatches a couple of martinis... Nick, disoriented and empty-handed, begins up the stairs, and as he does so, hears the voice of the man holding the tray...

"Your face is familiar. Weren't you in the Third Division during the war?" The man asked, recognizing Nick.

"Yes; The Ninth Battalion." The man is tanned and handsome; just past thirty.

"I was in the Seventh. I knew I'd seen you somewhere before... Having a good time, old sport?"

"The whole thing's incredible - I live next door..." Nick says, voice slightly slurred, and brandishing his now crumpled invitation. "He even sent me an invitation, but I still haven't met Mr. Gatsby, no one's met him; they say he's third cousin to the Kaiser and second cousin to the devil!" At the landing, half way up the steps, the man takes a drink from a waiter's tray and hands it to Nick.

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good host, old sport... I'm Gatsby." Nick's face drops.

"Oh.. I'm very sorry- I... I've had so much to drink..." Nick says, muttering apologies. The delirious opening chords of Tostoff's " _History_ " coincide with a gorgeous explosion of fireworks in the night sky! "

I thought you knew, old sport." Gatsby says apologetically, then smiles a dazzling smile, while the sounds around them fades to a serene hum. All at once the bubble bursts, a silver-haired, fifty-ish man in an immaculate tail-suit, leans into Gatsby.

"Excuse me sir; Chicago on the wire." the silver haired man says. Gatsby nods, but before he departs he smiles at Nick.

"I'm trying out my new hydroplane in the morning. Want to go with me, old sport?" Nick shakes himself from his reverie.

"What time?" Nick asked.

"Any time that suits you." Gatsby turns, and catches for the first time, Jordan. "Lovely to see you Miss Baker." He kisses her lightly on the hand. "If you need anything, just ask for it, old sport. I will rejoin you later... Excuse me." As Nick watches Gatsby walk away, he whispers with amazement.

"I expected him to be..." Nick says, astounded.

"Old and fat?" Jordan asked.

"Well, yes; young men don't just drift coolly out of nowhere and buy a palace on Long Island."

Meanwhile Jesse was having a time of his life. He had never been to a party this lively, not since that party on the _Titanic_ in the third class galley, and he wasn't the one shuffling things around for people to frolic in. He'd wish Marion would join him here, sharing their dances, eating some food, but he knew how she felt about being in large parties like these. Across from where Jesse was standing, Rose thought she saw Jesse, mingling with another gangster. Tears came to her eyes, and soon, Jack turned to see what Rose was looking at. As soon the gangster was done talking to Jesse, Rose bolted, and Jack followed, tears in his eyes as well. It had been an agonizing four years since he last saw Jesse alive at that ugly battlefield. But here he was, at his cousin's party, mingling with other people he never met. Jesse soon turned, and before he knew something was going on, he was slammed by Rose, squeezing every life out of Jesse, her body wracked with sobs. Jesse hugged and swung Rose; he himself was crying as well. Jack stood by, tears running down his face, while he watched the reunion with his long lost friend, while a few bystanders watched.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Rose sniffed. Jesse gave her a warm hug around her shoulder again, then rubbed his eyes. Jack also got to hug Jesse at last.

"Its great to be alive." Jesse choked, while Jordan rolled her eyes at the _Titanic_ survivors. She soon got a double take at Jack...

"Let's get a spot at the bar, and I'll tell you all what has happened..." Jesse says, still hugging Rose. Jack was still rubbing his eyes as he brought up the rear.

"Where's Marion?" Rose asked, still clutching on to Jesse.

"She's at my sister's. She's not very festive for places like this..."

...

"...and that's how I ended up at a hospital in Switzerland." Jesse says, laughing, then rubbed his leg, where the shrapnel was lodged.

"Its so good to see you back again." Jack says, still hugging Jesse. Jack knew Jesse was a strong fighter himself, seeing how he survived the wrath of Cal, the sinking of two different ships, and the war. Soon, the silver-haired man approached the trio, and Jesse leaned forward to hear the man say something in his ear, followed by a motion. Jesse looked around, then at Jack and Rose, before he followed the silver-haired man up the stairs, and they disappeared above. Later, the silver-haired man soon makes his way through the crowds, until he met up to where Jordan and Nick were standing.

"I beg your pardon..." Both she and Nick jump to find Herzog suddenly beside them. "Miss Baker; Mr. Gatsby would like to speak to you... Alone." Herzog says.

"Me?" Jordan says with a surprising shock.

"Yes, madame." As Vladimir Tostoff's erotic, ominous chords build, Jordan crosses the now empty dance floor toward the silhouette of Gatsby in the library window... Nick, unsettled, watches her go...

...

In the library, Herzog led Jesse to a large chair in front of a large heavy oak desk, then patted it.

"Take a seat, sir." Herzog says.

"Get me Jordan as well," says Gatsby.

"Very well, sir." Herzog says, then leaves the library. Jesse sat in the large chair, while Gatsby stood in front of the window overlooking the revellers coming and going through his mansion.

"At long last we meet. I thought you looked familiar, even though you've grown out your hair. Did you serve in the war?" Gatsby asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes, sir. The Third Division." Jesse says, shifting uncomfortably in the chair, trying to make himself smaller.

"Do you know Nick? He was also in your division, I believe. My cousin Jack also served in that division, and he was sergeant."

"No. We have met just recent. We stay in that-" Jesse was interrupted.

"I saw where you were staying. You also disobeyed Jack's orders in that war, and as a result, you nearly died in France." Gatsby says, still unmoving from his position at the window. Jesse swallowed, not expecting what this man was going to do to him. Suddenly, dread overwashed him, something worse than being held captive by Cal. But soon, Gatsby's tone changed, for the better.

"That takes some real guts there, old sport. You look like you've fared better than some of your peers." Gatsby soon turned to face Jesse. "I have heard you're going to get an education, and I am here to give you an offer you can't refuse..."

...

Alarmingly drunk girls sprawl at the feet of the grand piano. Klipspringer plays, a weeping woman attempts to slur along, and as a dejected Nick passes them toward the front stairs, while he sees Jesse with those drunken girls staggering after him. Soon the library door opens, and Jordan emerges alone... Seeing Nick, she rushes to him.

"Nick! Nick! I've just heard the most shocking thing; it all makes sense..." Jordan says. Soon, Teddy and the other East Eggers accost Jordan.

"Where have you been!? The car's waiting!" Jordan is dragged out the door. Nick, on tenterhooks follows, as Jordan calls back.

"Simply amazing! It all makes sense. It all makes sense..."

The night has devolved into drunken mayhem as cars jam the driveway and intoxicated guests search for their vehicles. Nick chases Jordan down the marble stairs.

"What makes sense...?" Nick wanted to know.

"Everything... But here I am _tantalizing_ you..." The East Eggers and Jordan pile into their limousine. Jordan soon has a mysterious smile as she leans out the window. "And I swore I wouldn't tell." Jordan says slyly.

"But..." Nick began.

"Nick. I'm sorry, I swore I wouldn't tell." Jordan puts her head back in the car. The car takes off and Nick is left staring; mystified... A voice startles him. Gatsby stood behind Nick.

"Sorry to keep her from you, old sport. Don't forget; we're going up in the hydroplane tomorrow morning. You, me, my cousin and our new acquaintance." Herzog appears behind Gatsby. "Philadelphia on the phone, sir." Herzog tells Gatsby, who soon nods, then smiles that intoxicating smile.

"Good night, old sport..."

Good night. Thank you." Nick says, with gratitude. Gatsby nods warmly, and turns inside. As Nick walks away he is confronted by a bizarre scene: a big crowd gathers around a coupe, resting on its side in a ditch. Nick is caught by a shadowy figure fighting its way through the crowds, until he sees hair flying wildly as the person fights his way.

 _Jesse!_ Nick thought, as the person makes his way to the wreck. Suddenly, Owl Eyes pops from the wreck. He leers drunkenly...His arm dangling on Jesse's shoulder, while Jesse tries to carefully lead Owl Eyes away from the wreck.

"Whazza matter!? We run outta gas!?" The beep of a horn catches Nick's attention. Jordan, leaning out of the window of her car as it sweeps away, calls to him.

"Come and see me... We'll have tea! I'm in the phone-book!" Nick waves, smiles, and cuts across the lawn. As Nick reaches the stone-pass separating his yard from Gatsby's, he stops; a familiar feeling. High up in the window, the shadowy figure of Gatsby stands, phone pressed to his ear, watching Nick. After a moment, he raises his hand in formal farewell.


End file.
